Daddy
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Reader-san, sings about her dad. (Contains Fruk)
1. Chapter 1

A girl about in her twenties, with (e/c) and (h/c), walked up on a small stage, at a small coffee shop. She had a black turtle neck, and was wearing some ripped jeans. She had a guitar in one hand.

"I'm gonna sing a song, for you."

She started to play.

_Daddy,_

_Why did you leave me?_

_You created me,_

_So don't you wanna see me?_

~FlashBack to age 14~

_ was attempting to call her dad. He left her when she was seven. This would be the seventh time she tried to call him. She tried to call him everytime it was her birthday, but he nevered answered. _ was walking to a payphone. She dialed his number. 'Please pick up' she thought.

"ello'. This is Francis, who's speaking?"

She stayed speechless.

"ello'?"

She heard his voice, she was speechless.

"P-papa?"Her voice cracked.

The phone hung up. She ran home crying.

_Daddy,_

_Why did you make me?_

_If you're not gonna take me_

_To get a burger and shakey?_

~Age 7, week before 'it'.~

_, was at home. She didn't get to spend time with her father at all.

"Papa!Papa!Can you take me to the park today?"A little girl, said this to her father.

"No."He said not really caring.

"Please!We don't have to go there, we could go anywhere you wanna go."She said cutely.

"No."He walked out the door, leaving to some place.

_My cursed blood is your cursed blood,_

_Come on back and be my bud._

_I can count your visits on my fingertips._

_Come back and give me presents from your business trips._

~Age 9~

_, was hugging her little bunny. The stuffed bunny, her father gave to her before he left. The bunny was the last present she got from him.

_Daddy why did you father me,_

_If all you wanna do is bother me?_

_Don't you know that I love you?_

_When I only wanna see more of you_

~Age 16~

_ was walking to the next town to meet one of her friends. They were both going to cosplay together in public. While walking, she saw a familiar man, he was far away. She came close to a man.

"Ohonohon~ I can take to my place and do some 'work'.'" The voice was so familiar. It was her father. Francis was talking to two young women. _ decided just to walk past him in her cosplay. As she passed by, she heard her father mumbled to the women,

"What silly attire little girls wear have no taste in fashion. "He giggled.

One of the women said,

"What clothing."

That made everything worse. He didn't even recognize her. Did her dad forget her? Or did he just chose not to recognized her? Or was it that he just completely forgot about her?

_And I cried, but you didn't see me cry._

_Daddy,_

_Do you even love me?_

_Well I wish you'd show it,_

_Because I wouldn't know it._

~Age 18~

_ was with her friends, when she was at the mall. She going to an out-of-state. She saw a lot of kids, with their parents. It reminded her too much of herself and her parents.

_Daddy there were tears there._

_If you saw them would you even care?_

~Age 8~

_, had enter a new school. She was very worried, just about everything. All the other kids made fun of her, because she only had a mom. She knew her mom, she was kindest mom ever. It was her father's fault.

~End Of Flashback, and end of song~

_ got off the stage. She walked out the of the cafe.

"Oi!_, that was great!"

She turned around to see...


	2. Part 2

...Francis?!

_, turned around completely. They were both face-to-face. A cold breeze came, and silence fell.

"Well, aren't you going to respond?"

"Francis..."

"you shouldn't call your father, by his first name,especially when you haven't seen him. Also how's Alice?"

"You are not my father, she's good and she's was less stressful and happier after you left." She glared at her father.

He looked the same, but his hair was a little lighter. She was the exact same height as him.

"Of course I'm your father! I did contributed to your birth after all~" He laughed

_, starting running to her apartment. She bit her lip and small tears were flowing.

"_, were are you going! I haven't seen you for years, and you leave."He started to chase after her.

"Bye, I don't want to see you." She continued walking.

"Whaat!?Why are you giving me the cold shoulder, it's-"He was cut off.

"You left me and mom!Every time I tried to contact you, you ignored me!"She stopped in her tracks.

"What about the song you-"

"Why are you talking still? I don't need you in my life anymore!What do you want from me? G-Go away." She stopped crying and was getting angry.

"Don't be so stubborn!You're just like this because you're sixteen, it doesn't mean-" He was cut off again.

"I'm not even sixteen! You're trying to call yourself my father, when you don't even know my own age!I'm surprised, you asshat."

"Don't cuss at me. Listen to me, I-"

"You know what? After a few months later when you left, she found out that she was pregnant again."_ tried not to make eye contact.

"What?!So I have another kid?!"Francis came closer to her.

"Yes, his name is Matthew, and he so much happier not to know you. Now leave me alone." She turned her back.

"I have a son?!I wouldn't have left, if I-"

"Honey!Let's go!I'm getting tired!" He was not interrupted by _, but a woman, with light blondish,brownish hair, she looked about the same age as _, just probably a little older.

"Coming!_, I just wanted to say..."He turned around for a second and she was gone. Francis walked over to his 'new girlfriend'. Until,...

_**KICK!**_

She gave him a famous Haruhi/falcon kick, to the face.

"This is what you get for leaving me and mum, and you know what?I don't worry silly clothes."

Then she was gone.

Francis was walking to his girlfriend.

"Sorry for the wait I-"

"Francis, you idiot! You take so damn long. O my god, who was that girl. She wears such ugly clothes."The conversation was going somewhere, but it's too long

~With _~

_, leaned against her door, until she fell. She covered her hands. Tears streamed. She finally got up and went to her room. She lay on her bed. Until she slept.

_ woke up. She was in a familiar field. She continued look. Until she heard singing,

_I still want to be_  
_In this town beside the sea_  
_Making up new numbers_  
_And living so merrily_

She followed, the singing. She came across a man and his daughter. This man, he had the girl in his arms. He smiled, so did the little girl. He was braiding her hair and putting flowers in it.

_All of my affections_  
_I give them all to you _He smiled.  
_I'll be here for you always_  
_And always be for you_

He kissed her forehead.

_Come along with me_  
_And the butterflies and bees_  
_We can wander through the forest_  
_And do so as we please_  
_Living so merrily_

The girl giggled. The father and his daughter fell asleep against the tree. _ came closer to them. he man, opened his eyes.

"_?"

"Yes papa?"_'s innocent got the best of her.

"_, I-"

_ soon woke up.

She saw that she was in her own room, back at her mom's house.

"_ wake up, Alice is calling!"

That voice. It was his.

"Papa?"

"Yes my mon petite?"

"Nothing."

She was not her age, but younger.

She went to the table, seeing her dad cooking breakfast. She had a happy family. Matthew was reading. Alice walking around to help her dad cook. She was happy. Everyone was. After that, she went over to him. Only to see her whole life with him go by. The father-daughter dance. Her graduation. Just growing up. _ realized that her dad cheating on her mom was just dream. When she realized this she came to hug him. To thank him for not leaving her, like in her dream.

"Papa, I love you."

_, went to hug him, only to see him disappear, and her happy life.

...

* * *

I don't own Hetalia or the adventure time songs.


End file.
